


Knights of Ren

by HauntingRedDemons



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Here's some info about them, I probably will at some point, I really should, I should also write an actual fic about them, It would be fun, My friend and I made some Knights of Ren, Will probably draw pics of them later, hopefully soon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 14:41:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6288556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HauntingRedDemons/pseuds/HauntingRedDemons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some info about some Knights of Ren me and my friend made</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knights of Ren

Cero Ren (s-Air-o)   
Age: 28  
Height: 6'5  
Hair: Short and fiery red  
Eyes: sea blue   
Weapon: Bladed Staff  
He’s a well built Knight who has a tendency to sit cross-legged on anything and everything. He says it because he gets tired of standing and still loves being tall. A constant grin of some kind on his face which is what really scares others. He could be murdering people or talking about it and have the widest smile on his face. He doesn’t often hear people because he constantly is playing Fall Out Boy (Or such of the like) in his helmet which has taught him to learn how to read lips quite well. He’s actually an amazing singer and he’s been told he’s got quite the dance moves which is attributed into his fighting style. Making him quite a graceful fighter. He’s got a mouth on him, saying things he shouldn’t and not saying what he should. He’s also force sensitive and has become very attuned to the emotions of the area around him as he sees it to be the best way to assess what’s really going on.

 

Jaren Ren   
Age: 32  
Height: 5'7  
Hair: Long, pulled back, and brown.   
Eyes: Chocolate brown  
Weapon: A rifle  
He's really quiet, but always watching and always listening. He's a sniper and he perches on anything and everything. He's mistrustful of everyone around him and a very serious person. He’s got a soft spot for kids and they seem to like him a lot, which is seen as odd by the others considering Jaren is the least likely of them to have a soft spot. He’s a crack shot, he’s never actually missed a target before and he’s able to shoot in quick succession.

Dilier Ren (Die-Liar)  
Age: 29  
Height: 5’11  
Hair: Short and blonde.  
Eyes: Green  
Weapon: Torture instruments  
He actually seems really sweet and a bit of a smooth talker however at the same time he’s very violent and more like a torturer than a killer. He prefers knives over most anything but should he be in a fight he’s more likely to just use the torture instruments he keeps on himself, he’s a little old fashioned in the sense that he uses blades and such to torture people. He can lie left and right like it were second nature but he’s also smart enough to know when not to lie.

 

Akrakail Ren (Ahk-rah-kale)  
Age: 34 (damn son looks like he’s 18)  
Height: 5’11  
Weapon: Scythe  
Hair: Black, more swept to one side causing it to nearly cover his eye.  
Eyes: Bright blue  
Some have said his eyes remind them of precious jewels, which he doesn’t quite believe but he won’t deny a compliment. He's a very smooth talker, able to oversell or downplay anything he wants. He’s often sent out with those who have to buy new parts for the ships and such because he can barter like he was born to do it. He has an odd approach for a Knight of Ren as he would rather talk things out instead of fighting. He always has his head slightly tilted to the right, almost like his equilibrium is off and to correct it he just keeps his head tilted. 

 

Zassha Ren  
Age: 30  
Height: 5’9  
Weapon: Set of knives  
Hair: Short and brown.  
Eyes: Blue  
She has a hell of a temper, Cero often comments that she woke up on the wrong side of eternity, or when she loses rationality (Which is often) she woke up on the wrong side of reality. She’s one of the most volatile, she tries to present herself as a top threat but none of the other Knights really took her seriously, mostly because they see her attempts as trying too hard. They only took her serious when she pulled out a knife and actually stabbed Cero in the side and sent him to the infirmary, however while they take her seriously they still aren’t all that afraid of her like she wants. She has a tendency to panic when a situation gets really bad which is what keeps the Knights from being afraid of her.

 

Nero Ren   
Age: 27  
Height: 5’11  
Weapon: Two longswords  
Hair: Fluffy and dirty blonde  
Eyes: An almost caramel shade of brown  
He is a rather odd one, acting peculiar sometimes, although if it’s too weird, he tends to follow any questions with a sharp response. If he is ever truly angry, it’s almost as if his words drip poison. He enjoys pushing limits to the edge, but has enough common sense not to screw up so badly he can’t backpedal and fix it. He prefers to do things on his own, and has the abilities to follow it up. He does have the force and is able to wield it with deadly precision.

 

Vlase Ren  
Age: 29  
Height: 6’0  
Hair: Chin-length and black  
Eyes: A dim green  
Weapon: Dual-wielding Electro staffs  
She seems to dislike following many orders, but does so out of some odd respect for whomever is giving them. But that respect is only for a few people, she tends to disobey and rebel against many others, and when asked why, she can tell a sweet little lie and usually get out of it. When she does have a goal in mind and decides to go outside the box, her ways of getting there holds very little regard for the safety of others, as whatever gets her to her objective, is what will be done. She is force sensitive.


End file.
